Protector
by Super Sheba
Summary: In the end, he is the one who holds the pieces of their delicate world together. TamaxHaru


Protector

He watches her daily. Others call her plain, boring, and average looking.

He, on the other hand, sees her extraordinary intellect, her mystique, and her beauty.

He is not so sure why he thinks that she is so beautiful, because he knows that her facial features do not charm the eye as those of other women do. However, there is something about her that catches his interest.

He knows it is not her musical talent (Ranka, her father, although he finds it difficult to call him such, has told him that her singing wills small children to shriek). He knows it is not her boyish fashion sense (he is always trying to force her into clothing more suitable to the delicate young woman from his dreams, who just so happens to have her face). He knows it is not her uncanny recognition of his God-given magnificence (every time he tries to show her his amazing features, she either scoffs or ignores him; in fact, she never really acknowledges his amaze).

Unfortunately, for every quality that he can cross from his list there is another quality to add.

Perhaps it is the rose of her cheeks that slope so gently into her soft smile. Perhaps it is her quizzical gaze that she constantly sends him. Perhaps it is her appreciation of simplicity. Perhaps it is that pensive look that tends to overtake her features as she sits deep within thought. Perhaps it is her ability to so smoothly handle his melodramatic ways (he thinks nothing of the sort, but Kyouya seems to think he acts far too dramatically, and Kyouya is brutally honest). Or perhaps it is her blunt manner that sends him spiraling into a fetal position in his Corner of Woe.

Sometimes he wonders if it is better this way, being unaware as to why he has become so enchanted by this commoner girl. He knows that if he peers too deeply into the persona of his beloved daughter (of course he only feels fatherly love!) that the flaws in those features he loves will emerge and tarnish her image.

Sometimes, however, he wonders if it would be better to see her imperfections, because strong relationships cannot be built on lies.

Other times, he wonders if there are any imperfections at all, however, considering his love of her bluntness (he calls it immense honesty).

He doubts his fatherly love, though, every time he sees her. He knows deep down that the fire that develops within his belly at the mere mention of her name is not the love of a doting daddy. However, he does not want to shatter the family that he has built ever so carefully.

And that, for him, is the most difficult aspect of his obsession. He knows that he cannot cross the narrow line between delusional father and passionate lover.

However, the moment his family begins to break apart, he knows from whom he will draw comfort. He knows that someday his delicate snow globe that he has created within Ouran High School will fall and will break into many more tiny pieces than anyone will be able to put back together, and he will be grief-stricken.

Yet, at the same time, a part of the storm within his heart will calm, because the narrow line that confines him within the role of father will no longer exist. The feelings stowed within the depths of his soul will no longer have to remain hidden.

He will not be happy, however. Because he will be forever trapped. Trapped in the snare of his family and his love.

He knows that it cannot go on forever, but he will always struggle to maintain the tight-knit family he has created, for he knows that although the object of his affections will never admit it, she will be devastated when the family is torn apart.

For him, her happiness is terribly important. Before his own happiness, he will fiercely protect hers. He knows that without her happiness he himself will never be happy.

He loves her enough that he would sacrifice his own happiness for hers. And he does so every single day, hiding behind his cleverly crafted masquerade as her eccentric "father."


End file.
